


Valentine’s Day

by Fluffy_Minseok



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal, Anal Fingering, Implied Sekai, Jongdae whines a lot, Lowkey chenxing, M/M, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Smut, Smut and Fluff, Valentine’s Day, luhan is secretly a shy boy, mentions of chanbaek, minseok loves his friends but it’s lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Minseok/pseuds/Fluffy_Minseok
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day and Minseok just wanted some fun.This is a late Valentine’s Day Fic!!





	Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is a LATE Valentine's Day fic i wrote at 1 A.m so it's probably a mess but enjoy? i will fix it later!! but im very tired right now. also it was my first time writing smut i'm sorry in advance.
> 
> Also I apologize the spacing isn’t working correctly >< so it’s smooshed together

Valentine’s Day.

A day that comes around once a year, and Minseok was not looking forward to it. ‘All of these couples out and about being all lovey and happy in their relationships’ he thinks to himself bitterly. It’s not like you need to be with someone on this day. It sure would be nice to be with someone though. it would make things feel less lonely, he thinks sadly to himself as he looks up at the ceiling.

Minseok sighs, getting out of bed and yawning as he heads to the kitchen to make some coffee.  
Maybe today wouldn’t be so bad? Maybe he could hang out with some of his friends; Baekhyun and Chanyeol would probably be doing something cheesy and gross like staying in bed all day doing god only knows. So they were out of the question. Maybe Jongdae would be free and up for something.

His thoughts were Interrupted by his coffee pot telling him his coffee had finished.

He pours himself the warm liquid and starts to sip at it while he pulls out his phone to call Jongdae.  
The phone rings twice before the man answers yelling right into Minseok’s ear.

“Minseok!”

“Jongdae quiet the hell down you’re screaming right into my ear.”

“Ah ha sorry,” he laughs lightly “what’s up? Do you need something? It’s Valentine’s Day shouldn’t you be getting ready for some hot date?” 

Minseok can hear him wink through the phone and if he was here he would punch him. He pinched the bridge of his nose between two of his fingers at his friends questioning. 

“You know I wouldn’t be doing anything like that.” Minseok rolls his eyes. “I was thinking more along the lines of we could go out to the bar, a club, something like that instead of sitting at home moping about being single and just have some fun?” 

“Hell yeah! Let’s do it, who knows, maybe you’ll find someone there and get lucky. Should we invite Jongin as well?” 

Jongdae was gonna get it when he saw him. 

“Yeah right, just be ready by nine. Yeah bring him too, God knows he needs to get out more.” He says before he’s hanging up the phone and finishing his coffee.

‘Well I guess I should go shower.’ He thinks aloud to himself before putting his cup in the sink and heading the shower.

*

*

*

*

Nine o’clock rolls around faster than Minseok thought it would, and he finds himself dressed in some tight skinny jeans to show off his ass and a tight t-shirt. Nothing too fancy but he thought he looked good. After checking himself in the mirror once more and fixing his dark messy hair he hears a knock at the door.

When he opens the door he’s greeted to a yell of his name and cat-like smile.

“Are you ready to go?” Jongdae asks excitedly, almost yelling.

“Hell yeah let’s go.” He grins in response and allows himself to be half pulled out of his apartment. 

~~~~

The three of them walk up to the place with the name, El Dorado written in bright neon letters on the building. The exterior didn’t leave very much to the imagination in the ways of space, it wasn’t very large inside, but the atmosphere was warm and it was nicely decorated. Music boomed, pulsing throughout the and the smell of alcohol was strong. It was perfect.

“Let’s go get some drinks!” Jongdae yells over the music. Minseok and Jongin nod their heads and they head over to some stools at a bar with an attractive bartender. He has raven colored hair, and a kind smile that shows a dimple in his cheek. 

“Hey there, what can I get you? I’m Yixing, I’ll be serving you tonight.” He says enthusiastically, smiling showing that deep dimple.

Minseok goes to order some drinks but Jongdae interrupts him and orders for them instead.  
“Alright I’ll have your drink to you right away” The man, Yixing says with a wink directed toward Jongdae.

“Well that was pretty fast” Minseok says nudging Jongdae.

“Shut up” he pushes Minseok back with a laugh.

As they wait for their drinks Jongdae starts talking to Jongin about something that happened earlier in the day. Minseok take this as a chance to look around the bar at all the people. While he is looking around he spots an attractive blonde man sitting in front of him from across the bar with a man next to him who strangely resembles a deer. Minseok stares at the doe eyed man for a while in of awe at the mans beauty. The two men seem very deep in conversation when suddenly the doe eyed man seems to notice him staring and stops to stare at Minseok causing him to quickly turn his attention back to Jongdae and Jongin.

“Isn’t that crazy! Minseok?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you hear anything I just said?”

“Sorry I dozed off” Jongdae just scoffs “of course yo-“

He’s cut off by Yixing bringing over their drinks.  
“Here you go!” He exclaims showing a nice smile with that dimple again.

“Thank you~” Jongdae responds

“Finally!” Jongin exclaims. 

They start drinking their drinks when Minseok looks up and finds the same doe eyed man from earlier staring at him. when he sees Minseok glance at him he winks and gives a beautiful smile which causes Minseok to blush slightly. He quickly looks away turning his attention back to Jongdae and Jongin. 

“Ooo~ who is it?” He asks with a slight purr in his voice  
“what? No one I don’t know what you’re talking about” minseok says as he pinches Jongdae’s cheek. 

“Oh come on Minseok you can’t lie to us you’re clearly blushing.” Jongin says patting Minseok on the shoulder. “I’m not blushing it’s probably just the alcohol.” He says brushing his hand off his shoulder. 

“Yeah, okay Minseok. Whatever you say~” Jongin teases. 

Minseok rolls his eyes and scoffs ordering more drinks. 

 

After a bit of drinking and the Jong idiots teasing, they decide to go dance. Minseok being as shy as he is, is thankful for the alcohol to help him break out his comfort zone dancing comfortably to the music. the slight buzz in the back of his head is making him feel lighter in a way and he finds it pleasant . In the midst of dancing he feels someone come up to him and tap him on the shoulder he looks to see the doe eyed man who was staring at him earlier. “Hey there, mind if i join?” He says, it takes Minseok a minute to register what the man had said, the man was even more beautiful up close he thought.  
He looks around for Jongdae or Jongin who he can’t seem to spot anywhere  
“Not at all please” He says motioning for the man to join him in dancing.  
“I’m Luhan” he leans down slightly whispering in his ear and Minseok can smell the alcohol on his breath.  
“Minseok” he answers and Luhan smiles at him brightly Minseok lost his breath for a moment the man’s smile was beautiful. They start dancing to the music some space between them at first but as time goes by the closer they get until they are practically on top of each other dancing lewdly to the music. Luhan starts whispering into his ear at some point when Minseok isn’t sure. Minseok feels like he’s dreaming with the way the man is whispering into his ear and rubbing against his ass. He can feel himself slowly growing hard in his pants. He’s pretty sure Luhan is feeling the same way taken the hard thing he can feel rubbing against him from Luhan being so close behind him. Luhan smells of sweat and alcohol but also in a weird way sweet.  
Minseok has completely forgotten about his friends too focused on the man dancing with him whispering sweet words into his ear.  
Luhan suddenly stops everything he is doing and Minseok turns around with a confused look on his face. Luhan giggles at his expression and pokes his nose, “bathroom” he says before he turns to go to use the restroom. While Luhan goes to empty his bladder Minseok goes in search for the friends he came with, Jongdae and Jongin. 

He looks around the dance floor where he last was and doesn’t find Jongdae but he does see Jongin who is getting along very well with a tall broad shouldered blond. They seem to be having a pretty good time from what Minseok can see.  
The blond man’s hands on Jongin’s waist slowly swaying to the music.  
Good for Jongin, Minseok thinks to himself.  
He decides that it’s probably best to leave the two be Jongin probably needed this. 

So he heads back to bar to see if he can find Jongdae and he spots him talking to the bartender from earlier.  
Both of them were laughing and smiling widely probably over something Jongdae had said.  
They seem to be having a good time.  
He should let his friend have this chance, Jongdae seems happy.  
He heads to the bathroom looking for Luhan. He walked in to finds Luhan washing his hands. “Hey there, impatient aren’t we?” he says and turns to walk over to him and wrap his arms around his waist “Why don’t we get out of here hmm?” He whispers into Minseok’s ear.  
Minseok goes to answer when another person in the restroom makes an annoying sound at them. 

“Yeah that would probably be best” Minseok says quietly back blushing.  
Luhan grabs him by the hand and leads him out of the place.  
On the way out Jongdae seems to notice Minseok leaving with a stranger and winks at him while doing a thumbs up.  
Minseok simply rolls his eyes and focuses back to Luhan leading them outside.  
Hand in hand they go to find a taxi.  
It felt nice outside it being summer time it was pleasantly cool outside, much better than the stuffy hot club.  
Minseok sighed taking in the air and looked towards Luhan who was just smiling at him.  
“You’re beautiful.” Luhan says so quiet Minseok almost didn’t hear him.  
Just then the taxi pulls up and climb inside.

 

As soon as they get into the taxi Luhan has his hand on Minseok’s thigh sliding his hand up and down sensually grabbing and squeezing it every now and again.  
“You have really nice thighs.” Luhan whispers into his ear.  
Luhan goes up a little far touching his thighs and ends up rubbing a certain place making Minseok let out a breathy moan and blushing to the tip of his ears.  
Minseok tried to push his hand more wanting more friction to that area.  
Luhan smirks down at Minseok pulling away from him “Here” is all he says smirk still on his stupid gorgeous face.  
Luhan grabs Minseok’s arm and drags him into the house, which Minseok assumes is Luhan’s house since he grabs out keys and fumbles to unlock the door.  
When he finally gets the door open, he quickly shuts the door behind them and takes Minseok right to his bedroom.  
Minseok finds himself pinned against Luhan’s bedroom door his face is so close he can feel his breath on his lips.  
“Do you want something?” Minseok says teasingly to the man.  
“I want to kiss you.” Luhan says sternly.  
“Then why don’t you just d-  
Minseok is cut off by Luhan smashing his lips into his taking the words right out of his mouth.  
Luhan kissed him deep and passionately.  
His lips were soft and he tasted of alcohol.

Minseok puts his hands in Luhan’s hair and pulls lightly on the strands which gets a groan out of Luhan and smirk on Minseok’s face. 

Luhan puts his hands on Minseok’s waist and squeezes his sides getting a gasp from Minseok and takes the chance to put his tongue into Minseok’s mouth making the kiss even deeper and more sensual.  
“You have such a pretty little mouth.” Luhan says in between kisses.  
Minseok moans into Luhan’s mouth  
Minseok was painfully hard in his pants and he wanted some sort of friction.  
He starts slowly rubbing against Luhan trying to achieve that friction, which Luhan gladly gets the hint and rolls his hips along with Minseok’s. 

Their hands start clumsily exploring each other’s bodies hands going to every inch of skin they could get to of each other.  
Luhan slides a hand up Minseok’s shirt running his hands up and down his chest pinching at one of his nipples making Minseok shiver and bite his lip.

Luhan has really nice hands, Minseok thinks as Luhan continues to pinch and rub at his chest.  
They were large and warm and Minseok loved it.  
‘I wonder how they would feel around my dick’ Minseok thinks to himself. 

Minseok moans a little louder than he had meant to and stumbles a little at the thought.  
He puts his hands on Luhan’s shoulders trying to steady himself as much as possible.  
Luhan then starts to slowly slides Minseok’s shirt.  
Once he got the shirt off he leaned down kissing all over Minseok’s flushed chest.  
“God you’re gorgeous” he whispers into his chest pinching one of his nipples again and then licking it slowly. 

Luhan starts nipping all over Minseok’s chest and then up to his neck sucking on a particularly sensitive area making Minseok jerk and groan.  
Minseok bit his bottom lip to try and stay as quiet as he could.  
Luhan seemed to notice because he grabbed Minseok’s chin  
“Don’t do that, I want to hear all your beautiful sounds.”  
Minseok slowly stops biting his lip and groans quietly. 

He kisses his lips once more and gives a short deep kiss before he goes back down to his chest going lower down his stomach right to the waistband of his pants.  
He nips at Minseok’s hip bones and looks up at Minseok who is blushing right red to the tip of his ears.  
He looks at Minseok silently asking permission Minseok simply nods at him and Luhan slides his pants and underwear down in one go and taking Minseok right into mouth sucking on the tip earning a loud moan and a buck of Minseok’s hips. 

Luhan grabs ahold of his hips to keep him place.  
Luhan started sucking harder and faster, he could fit most of Minseok into his mouth since he wasn’t very long but thick.  
Luhan started massaging soothing circles into Minseok’s hips. “Lu-Luh han oh my go-” Minseok moaned already feeling so close.  
Minseok felt the heat pool into his stomach and toes and tears starting.  
“Lu- I- i think i’m-” and then Luhan pulls off immediately and Minseok groans at the loss.  
“Heh sorry babe but not yet we’re not done here yet” he purrs into his ear and drags him over to the bed pushing him down.  
Luhan takes off his own shirt and tosses it somewhere to the side and crawling on top of Minseok.  
Minseok goes wide eyed at Luhan’s body, it was nice.  
He worked out, you could tell.  
He was busy staring until Luhan snapped him out of it asking “you like what you see?”  
Minseok stares him right in the eye and says “yeah I do you look good” Luhan blushes slightly “you know you’ve got a nice body yourself” he says as he takes one hand and runs it up his chest tweaking a nipple again and then rests his hand on Minseok’s cheek.  
Luhan then smashes his lips against Minseok’s again “Your mouth really is amazing Min” Luhan says with a bite to Minseok’s bottom lip sliding his hands down Minseok’s body.  
Minseok moans into his mouth and starts palming Luhan through his pants gaining a groan out of the man  
Luhan starts to pull down his jeans with Minseok’s help, They successfully get his pants down and boxers off and he throws those off to the side somewhere in the corner of the room.  
Minseok has to take a minute to stare because Luhan’s dick is pretty amazing it’s long and thick and hard and dripping. It makes Minseok’s mouth go dry.  
Minseok reaches out to grab it and starts stroking slowly up and down, Luhan lets out a low moan and starts kissing Minseok’s neck sucking hard on sensitive areas hard enough to leave marks that will likely show tomorrow.  
“Minseok, baby I need you now” Luhan pushing their bodies closer.  
He moves up Minseok’s body kissing him quickly before reaching for his bedroom drawers grabbing lube and a condom.  
He grabs the lube and gently pushes Minseok’s legs apart  
“Luhan” Minseok whimpers Luhan lubes up his first finger and runs it along Minseok’s hole teasing just slightly “Luhan sto-stop teasing”  
Luhan listens since he is also getting impatient. He slides the first finger in slowly.  
Minseok hisses from the slight sting which soon turns to pleasure. Luhan adds another finger and starts to scissors his fingers opening him up  
“Ah-move fas-fater Lu” he looks at Luhan with tears in his eyes and flushed. Luhan adds another finger sliding it in hitting his sweet spot making Minseok see stars.  
“Luhan if you don’t put your dick in right no-”  
“Wait just a second baby” Luhan says before pecking him on the lips and pulling back. He rips open the condom package and goes to slip it on “wait” Minseok sits up “let me put it on you” Luhan looks at him a little surprised but just hands him the condom and sits back.  
“Alright go for it baby.”  
Minseok rolls the condom slowly onto Luhan’s dick. Once he got it on he lies back down opening his legs up a bit more for Luhan. Luhan grabs his thighs and slowly pushes in, both Minseok and Luhan groan at the sensation. Luhan was big so it stung a little but it filled Minseok up so nice. Once Luhan was all the way in he let Minseok adjust to it for a moment before Minseok gave him the go to move.  
“Okay, okay you can move now. Move” Luhan doesn’t need to be told twice and he moves at a fast pace inside Minseok chasing his orgasm.  
They got into a rhythm pretty quickly and Luhan’s dick stretched Minseok so nicely.  
“Luhan deeper” Minseok moaned as Luhan thrust in deep hitting his prostate dead on making Minseok sees fucking stars and lose his breath for a split second. 

“Luhan I-I’m close”  
“Go ahead baby cum” Luhan says thrusting I’m faster and harder.  
Minseok cries out and his whole body twitches and he sees stars for the second time. He can feel Luhan finish close after him as he feels him do one big twitch and then go still. He pulls out and falls next to Minseok grabbing him wrapping his arms around him.  
They both smelled of alcohol, sweat and sex. Luhan got up and wobbled his way to the bathroom coming back with a warm rag and cleaning himself and Minseok off.  
It was warm and it was making Minseok sleepy, he yawned as Luhan the the rag somewhere and then climbed into bed next to Minseok wrapping his arms around his body pulling him close and kissing him on the forehead.  
Before they knew it they had fallen asleep.  
*

*

*

*

* 

The next morning Minseok turns over and opens his eyes only to be blinded by the sun and killer headache which the sun was only making worse.  
‘Stupid sun’ Minseok thinks before turning around,  
When he turned around he panicked for a brief moment finding a person next to him before realizing.  
He felt arms wrap around him tighter and then he remembered the doe eyed man he went home with last night.  
Luhan shuffled in his sleep opening his eyes slowly.  
Minseok was suddenly reminded how unfairly beautiful this man was. “Good morning Minnie~” voice laced with sleep, he snuggled closer. “Good morning. Also Minnie?”  
“You don’t like it? I thought it was quite cute and suits you being as cute as you are”  
“I’m not cute’ Minseok says pouting.  
Luhan laughs kissing at the pout on his face.  
“Do you want breakfast?”  
“Yes that would be great but can I shower first?”  
“Oh! Yes Of course.”  
“You can borrow some clothes if you want, since yours are you know.” Luhan laughed  
“That would be great, thanks.” Minseok laughs with him 

So while Minseok heads to take his shower while Luhan heads to start breakfast. 

The water was warm and felt nice on Minseok’s aching muscles. Minseok’s sighed to himself  
‘What should I do here? Should I eat and then leave or just leave? He seems like a sweet guy and he’s really hot. It would be a shame to just leave him and not talk again.’ Minseok thinks to himself getting out of the shower and into the clothes Luhan let him borrow. 

‘Maybe I’ll just have breakfast and be on my way never thinking about this again. It’s probably what Luhan wants anyway, right?  
Although it would be nice if he wanted to see me again.” Minseok thought heading towards the kitchen.

 

He finds Luhan has breakfast already prepared and setting the food on the table.  
“Hey i hope you like it’s pancakes it’s nothing special, also you look fucking adorable in my shirt.”  
“No it’s okay thank you, it smells wonderful. Oh, really you think so?” Minseok says becoming shy at the way Luhan says ‘my’ 

“Oh yeah, here take this.” Luhan says handing Minseok some medication for his headache. 

“Oh shit, thanks I could use that.” 

Luhan laughs “Yeah I figured me too, I drank quite a bit yesterday. I was nervous.” 

“Nervous?” Minseok questions drinking some water and taking the meds. 

“I was nervous to come up to you, you were just so attractive I had no idea how to approach you.”

“You were nervous to talk to me you’re the one with the body of a Greek God and cute face.”  
Luhan just laughs loudly at that and Minseok joins in.  
.  
.  
.

Minseok found out while eating breakfast as him and Luhan talked that they had quite a bit in common.  
They were both into sports, soccer specifically and their personalities went well together.  
It was really nice, even though he hadn’t knowing Luhan for long it felt like he had and he liked being around him. 

When they finally finished their breakfast and cleaned the dishes together, Minseok gathered his things and headed to the door. While he did he glanced at Luhan and saw a flash of disappointment go across his face. 

Minseok quickly grabbed our his phone to call a taxi or an Uber or something and noticed he had at least 16 texts from Jongdae and Jongin all saying “Go GET SOME KID” or “HE WAS PRETTY HOT SCORE MAN.’ Some from Jongin were him simply asking if he was alright and how he scored with the hot blond. 

While they waited for Minseok’s ride Luhan spoke up  
“So uh i know it’s really stupid and feel free to say no, i know we just met but i would love to hang out with you more and could i possibly get your number? It’s just I had a really good time with you last night and this morning and you’re really hot and funny you don’t want me to have I total-”  
Minseok cuts him off with a soft kiss to his lips to stop his rambling.  
“Yes Luhan I would also like that”  
Luhan smiles wide and kisses Minseok again.  
Minseok chuckles and kisses back and the taxi pulls up then so Minseok give Luhan one last kiss before heading to the car  
“Oh yeah by the way, Minseok.” Luhan yells  
“Yeah?”  
“Happy late Valentine’s Day”  
Minseok laughs before answering “Happy Valentine’s Day” he yelled back 

 

••••••• E N D ••••••••


End file.
